Solangelo&Snowbaz: What's for tea?
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: Lack of these crossovers have disappointed me greatly, and many other readers too. Hope you guys enjoy this fic, let me know in the comments if you want more :)
1. Dragon Lands

WHASSUP MAH LITTLE POPSICLES?!

Yeah, TASHA KATHRYN'S BACK! WHO MISSED ME?!

 _Oh no, she's back._

HI JESS.

 _No one misses you. Now go back and do whatever you have to do/ some work you are postponing._

But I don't have any work to do *hiding the time schedule behind back*

 _You are babysitting six children, two of which are locked up in the bedroom having a time out because they tore your phone cover. Two out of the remaining four are sliding down the stairs on a sled and the other two are making a soap smoothie in the kitchen to see if bubbles can come out of their rear end when they drink it. And you are writing a fanfiction..._

YUP, I HAVE NO WORK AT ALL

 _THAT KID SKINNED HER KNEE_

It's just a skinned knee. She'll live. Anyway, **for the most amazing news EVER:**

I finally read The Burning Maze.

I read Rainbow Rowell's 'Carry On' and 'Fangirl'.

 **For the worst news ever:**

I searched for SnowBaz/Solangelo fanfictions and to my dismay I found ONLY ONE IN THIS ENTIRE FRIGGIN SITE

(SPOILER)

(SPOILER)

(SPOILER)

(SPOILER)

(SPOILER) JASON DIES IN BURNING MAZE(SPOILER) I sobbed so much that Theo had to cook dinner that night (YAAY, THAT MEANT SPAGHETTI) and calmed me down by reading 15 Solangelo fanfictions and pretending to be Will (While I brooded like Nico).

 **So now for the good news:**

I am obsessed with SnowBaz. (Just a wee bit below Solangelo, but obsessed nonetheless) Lack of SnowBaz fanfictions on this site has disappointed me.

 _ **I**_ am going to write SnowBaz/Solangelo fanfiction. RIGHT NOW. (This takes place during no specific time line, Jason is alive, don't worry)

Christ, did I just type 338 words for an intro?

* * *

When someone says 'cutest couple' in Camp Half Blood, they mean 'is-there-something-more-adorable-than-a-dark-haired-brooding-guy-and-a-blonde-happy-guy-going-out?'

Of course, Aphrodite Cabin would dress you up to death if you said otherwise, or curse you to suffer from chipped nails, or a bad case of zits. As a victim of all the forementioned, I can safely say that I do not want to undergo them again. Oh, the horror!

Today was none other than the Camp's cutest couple's anniversary. The Aphrodite Cabin took charge to see to the needs of the celebration, headed by Piper. Even the Ares Cabin cowered in fear as she marched past, determined to see the celebration perfect.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ADDING BABY BLUE," She screamed. " WE NEED MORE OF A GENTLE SKY BLUE. THIS ALL WRONG. _YOU_ ARE WRONG."

"B-But we don't have more sky blue..." Stuttered the poor son of Hermes.

"THEN GO FIND WHERE CAN GET SOME MORE SKY BLUE RIBBONS!"

* * *

"Whoa, guys, what's with the decorations- Oh no. _Oh no. No._ PIPER?!"

"Yes, Nico? Oh, um, we're totally making this first anniversary of yours the best!" She squealed. "Happy first anniversary, you guys!"

"Uh, thanks, but-" Will started.

She tugged at her T-Shirt proudly, with the slogan: _Solangelo: The Sun Angels_ and beamed like a girl on her birthday. "How do you like this shirt, guys? I got it for everyone's in Camp. Even Chiron's got one,"

"Oh Gods, you dragged _Chiron_ into this." Nico said, face aghast. "Now he's going to officially declare two guys can't be in one room, and-"

Will looked at him. Nico flushed and immediately changed his choice of words.

"-and it's not like I _have_ to be in a room with Will all alone or anything. But if I could I'd like to be because he's my boyfriend and all and-"

* * *

"I mean, come on. _Solangelo_? Are you _kidding_ me?" Nico looked incredulous. He hiked ahead of Will, stopping once in a while to exaggerate his reactions and narrate the injustice of someone planning their anniversary.

After a while, Will laughed quietly," It's actually kind of cute, Nico. I like Solangelo."

Nico immediately stopped his rant and turned around, blushing furiously," Y-You do?"

Will took this as a chance to keep up with his boyfriend, and slipped his hand into Nico's. "Yeah. It's been a year, Nico, and..."

Nico looked on expectantly.

"...I've just been...I don't know. Kind of growing more affectionate on you. And you on me, I hope."

They both stopped walking, and Nico's idle hand found it's way into Will's other hand. They both stood face-to-face. Will gave a sincere smile and Nico nodded.

"It's a lot of affection, Will," Nico said softly, smiling. "I don't know if it's the right word to use."

"I don't if it's the right word to use _yet_. But," Will paused, licked his lips and took a deep breath. Nico waited patiently, smiling. "...But, I think I'm...in love with you."

Nico's dam broke and the uncontrollable smiles flooded through, laughter bubbling up with nervousness. He pushed his forehead against Will's, smiling wide as ever, even tearing up a little. "What took you so long to realise?" He whispered. "I've been in love with you since we met."

* * *

"Oh dammit, these two dorks should stop getting so adorable," Piper pulled out a hanky and wiped her eyes. "I'm going to combust because of so much fluff one day."

"Shh, Pipes! Look, they're kissing!"

Piper smacked Jason's arm. "Are you waiting for them to get nasty till you look away?!"

"I-Well, they can't exactly get nasty in the middle of the woods in broad daylight, can the-"

"Are you guys seriously having this conversation?" Annabeth whisper yelled. "There is something much important here,"

"Like the absence of blue food in the menu," Grumbled Percy. Annabeth elbowed him.

"They're _making out"_ Squealed Jason, then fainted. Piper sighed, "This is why I never let him interfere in Aphrodite stuff,"

"Duh. He's a son of Zeus- why would you want him to interfere?" Percy asked.

"Seaweed Brain's got a point, Piper." Annabeth agreed. "And he's supposed to be the dumb one."

"Hey!"

* * *

Fingers intertwined, they walked further into the forest, Nico's head leaning on Will's shoulder as they walked. Will told him about his mom, Naomi Solace, a country singer, and how she'd met Apollo. About how he had a little sister at home. About how his ranch was. His farm. His childhood. First one-sided love. First kiss. Modern tradition.

Nico listened, enthralled, and made Will promise he'd take him to meet his family one day.

"Is your mom homophobic?" He asked at one point, brows knitted with worry. Will laughed and shook his head, putting Nico's worry to ease.

"She's okay," He told him, tugging Nico's body closer to his own, having left his hand. "She's okay."

" _Okay_ doesn't sound convincing enough, Will," Nico said. "Are you sure?"

Will hummed in agreement silently, looking out into the forest. Nico looked at him, quite concerned. "Will? Are you okay?"

Will didn't reply. Nico immediately recoiled.

"It's okay, Will. You can talk about it when you want to. Just know that I love you."

Will looked down at him, his grip never loosening from Nico. He stared as though he was feasting his eyes.

"Why do you do that?" He asked at last.

"Do what?"

"My name in every sentence you speak."

Nico flushed, then grinned. "I don't know. I wasn't aware I was doing it, Will."

"I love you too."

"That's 23 in one day," Nico sighed loudly, contentedly, leaning against Will again.

"You counted?" Will laughed.

A loud crash and the Earth rumbling below them brought them out of their reverie and up alert.

"The Fates really hate me to pull a stunt like this on my anniversary," Nico heard Will grumble. Grinning, Nico pulled out his sword, and together they disappeared into the wilderness.


	2. Rescue Mission

"You carried that thing around while you were on a romantic walk with your boyfriend?" Screeched Will, eyeing Nico's glowing sword.

"Hey, you carried a scalpel." Nico gestured to the scalpel in Will's hand as they crouched behind the bush.

"You never know when you have to cut someone open," Joked Will, nervous. Nico scrunched up his eyebrows. "Gods, I'm just kidding."

"Okay. I'm going first, then if it's clear, you follow-" A loud grunt and a scream cut Nico off. Nico's eyes widened and he jumped out of the bush without hesitation.

"NICO!" Will jumped out behind him, and saw the black haired boy staring aghast at an unconscious dragon, lying covered in dirt, its front paw twisted painfully. A body was underneath it, a boy, maybe? He was squirming to get out, trying to push off the dragon's heavy paw off his feet.

Will, instinctively, ran to pull the boy out.

"Will, no." Nico protectively put an arm infront of him, barring him from nearing the boy. "Something about this isn't right. He's- He's not even _alive_. I can't sense his life force. He could be one of the monsters that came back through the Doors of Death."

The boy gasped out,"Help. Help me!"

Nico's eyes were cold, and unrelenting, but Will could feel the boy writhing with pain. "Nico," He said gently,"Maybe we should- just get him out- he's hurt-"

He cast a look at the writhing black haired male. His skin was unnaturally pale, and a sheen of sweat coated his face. What was more unnatural were the protruding incisors in the sides of his mouth, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. He coughed, and his head lolled like he was losing consciousness.

"It hurts," He coughed weakly. "Simon. _Simon_. Wake up. Help."

Nico and Will looked at each other, not understanding the incoherent words strung together. What would one do in this situation? A dragon, and what seems to be a vampire, crash landing in the middle of the jungle. And they, Nico and Will, were passerbys who had trust issues when it came to mythical stuff given their experiences. Still, Will shrugged and made a gesture to Nico, _what could possibly go wrong?_

Rolling his eyes, Nico reached down next to him, and Will followed, happy that Nico had listened to him.

"Simon. Simon's hurt. Help." They heard, before he passed out, and the mumbling stopped.

* * *

When Baz opened his eyes, the pain was so unbearable that he wished he'd kept put.

Then the number of strangers that looked down on him(He was lying down?) was so unbearable that he wished he'd kept put.

"Hey, look! He's getting up!"

And then a blonde head pushed through all the heads peering down on him. For a moment he almost thought it was Simon, till he caught a glance- _Where was Simon, anyway?-_ chastising himself, but then he wondered where he was.

"Hey, how are you feeling now?" The blonde guy asked him. "I honestly can't tell, you've literally got no pulse."

Baz stared at him. Then the blue-eyed boy's cheeks turned red, and he ran a hand through his hair, laughing nervously. "No offence there, Mr Vampire, sir, my boyfriend's dad is supposed to,um-"

"Will? Get away from him. My dad is not aware of this creature escaping this domain in any recent time. He's out for heaven knows how long, and he could be preying to feed as well."

"I am no slave, mind you," Baz said, in Nico's direction. "I have neither heard of your father nor escaped from his domain. Who are you to speak of me in this manner?"

Nico willed Baz to kneel, Baz initially resisting, straining to defy Nico's powers, but finally was forced to kneel anyway. The shadows skirted around the boy as he smirked and looked at Baz,"I am the Ghost Prince, and you will speak to me with respect. Yes?"

Baz gritted his teeth. "Where is Simon, you prat?!"

"Who's Simon? Your accomplice? Out hunting some helpless creature? How did you escape, vampire? Reply, and I'll ensure mercy. Answer!"

More shadows furled off the Son of Hades, and with the increasing anger in his voice, Baz felt as if he was being molten into shadows. Will placed a gentle hand on Nico's shoulder, and almost immediately the shadows slowed. Nico's head snapped in Will's direction.

"Take it easy, Nico," Said Will. "He could be innocent."

"WHERE IS SIMON?!" Baz found himself screaming, thrashing against the force that held him fast."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

"Here, let me handle this." Baz heard the blonde say. "Hey. What's your name?"

He didn't answer. He just stared coldly into the blue eyes, warmth and genuinity oozing out of them. He looked so similar to Simon, but he was so different.

"Nico, can you release him?"

"But-"

"And get him some water."

In an instant, Baz found himself sitting on a bed, sipping water, free of the restraints. The blonde- _Will-_ smiled at him slowly, and the dark haired boy _-Nico_ \- seemed to be on the edge the whole time.

"So, um, are you a demigod?"

Baz shook his head.

"I'm Will. And this is Nico. We're demigods, you see. Children of Gods and mortals. This Camp right here is to protect us. That's why we're a little rusty when it comes to accepting new people. Monsters, yanno-"

"Where's Simon?"

Will stopped his rant and stared at him wide-eyed. "Who's that?"

"My, um...friend. Blonde guy," Then Baz gasped. "The dragon."

"He's _your_ dragon?" Nico choked. "You own a dragon?"

"Not really," Murmured Baz. "He can shape shift into a dragon. That's all. He was taking me for a ride when we crashed and this chap over here-" motioning to Nico,"-took me hostage and talked to his father, who is apparently my employer."

"Ha!" Said Nico."A likely story!"

* * *

Will was determined to heal the dragon despite Nico's protests.

Only when he tried to put salve on the scratches, the dragon roared back to consciousness, tried to maul him, then fainted back into a blonde human.

* * *

"You idiot," Said Nico as he wiped the blood off of Will's shin. "You should listen to me. I told you not to go near the dragon,"

"But it was _hurt_ ,"Whined Will, hissing slightly as Nico dabbed the scratch with antiseptic.

"I freaked so bad," Nico said, pausing to look at Will. "It could've hurt you!"

"Well, now you know how I feel when you run off playing hero everyday," Murmured Will. Nico shot him a bemused glance, a smile playing on his lips as he stood up, face to face with his boyfriend sitting on the bed. Will avoided looking at him, and stared at the floor.

"Will,"Nico said softly."We've talked about this. I don't _play hero_ , it's my everyday life. It's what we were all born into, Will."

"Yeah, I know, but..."The boy still refused to meet Nico's soft gaze."...I still get scared, you know?"

Nico leaned both his palms on either sides of Will. "I know. I do too, sometimes. _Playing hero_ isn't easy. Getting hurt is part of the deal,"

"Then you should know that as a healer getting hurt is part of the deal too," Grinned Will."You should stop worrying."

"Ah, but my job as a boyfriend contradicts," Said Nico, leaning in closer, his nose bumping against Will's. "You get hurt, I worry. Then you get better and give me cuddles and kisses to make up for it."

"Oh?"Will's grin doesn't go off. It just gets brighter, and he's glowing a little, being a Son of Apollo and all. Nico knows he's made him happy."Didn't know it was in the contract, darlin'."

"Fine print," Said Nico before kissing the Healer, hands still on either sides of Will, while Will's hands caught the sides of Nico's head. The kiss doesn't last long, and they both lean onto each other's foreheads.

"I love you." Will said, breathing in Nico, peering into those glass-like eyes. Nico offers him a smile so faint that Will knows he's the only one who can see it. "So much."

And Nico feels like his heart is plummeting a thousand feet, hearing these words, never mind how many times he's heard it before. He'd never grow tired of it.

"Oh Will," He inhales sharply. "I love you more."

"Now you're just talkin' like my ol' nana." Laughed Will. "I was trying to have a moment here, darlin',"

"Careful now, Will," Warned Nico."You're going all Southern on me."

"Ah, I know you're a sucker for it. Wait till you hear Ma. She'll give you a fine old Southern talkin'."

Nico's eyebrow suddenly twitched and he turned towards the doorway. The blonde dragon guy stood there, staring at the two, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, and he coughed awkwardly.

"Um, Hello?" He squeaked. "I, uh, didn't want to, um, interrupt. Sorry. You were, _uh_."

It didn't take long for Will to smother a laugh. "He's _so_ British, Neeks."

"Shall I leave?" Asked the blonde, obviously uncomfortable under Nico's wary gaze. "If-uh-I'm intruding?"

"That's alright, Simon, they have some explaining to do. Don't you? Cut in Baz, walking into the room, throwing fond look in Simon's direction. "How are the wounds?"

"Better now," Said Simon, smiling a little as Baz walked closer. "I was worried sick about you."

"You crushed me, and now you're worried? I can't believe I'm hearing this," A smile was playing around on Baz's lips. "These fine chaps here vampire-napped me and even fired me from a job that I didn't have,"

Nico snarled silently. Will gripped his hand. Simon caught this gesture from the corner of his eye and smiled at them."Alright, then. We've all gotten off the wrong foot here-"

"-Evidently because of Mr Ghost Prince-" Threw in Baz. Simon threw him an exasperated glance.

"- _Baz._ Sorry. Let's start over again, okay?" Simon took a deep breath and strolled over to the two demigods, eyeing Nico's fidgeting, as if he was going to bust out his sword and skewer everyone in the room. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Simon. Simon Snow."

Nico stared at him. Will laughed to cover up the awkward silence and took Simon's hand. "I'm Will Solace, and this is my boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo."

Nico slowly extended his hand upon Will's hidden nudge and shook his hand. "You're not a vampire." He burst abruptly. "But your companion is."

"Oh, right! This is Ba-" Simon started, but Baz pushed him away and took Nico's hand instead.

"I'm Baz Grimm Pitch." He said, looking into Nico's eyes without fear.

" _Basilton_ Grimm Pitch." Corrected Simon. Will looked like he was going to laugh, but he abstained wisely.

"You're a _herb._ " Said Will."A vampire named after a herb."

"I'm not a herb!" Cried Baz, throwing a betrayed look towards Simon. "I'm a deadly vampire! I suck blood and kill!"

"Yeah, and this fellow also happens to worry about killing bunnies. Too cute, he says." Giggled Simon.

* * *

Insanely romantic Solangelo and OOC Snowbaz. Life is just awesome.


End file.
